kirbykirbykirbygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Kirby! Kirby! Kirby!
Story Krack! Goes the Kirby! Kirby is running away from King Dedede towards a Warp Star, hoping to escape. Kirby hops on and Dedede grabs on during lift off. The extra weight causes Kirby to slowly crash, so Kirby kicks Dedede in the face making him fall. Kirby then crashes into Cloudy Courtyard. Kirby eventually finds a Warp Star that takes him into Kracko's Palace, where Kracko Jr. is preparing an army of Lil' Krackos to invade and conquer Dream Land. Kirby battles in a boss fight against Kracko Jr. After defeat, Kracko Jr. transforms into Kracko. Kracko then uses his lightning attack to send Kirby falling towards the ground. Fortunatly, a Keke was flying through the air and caught Kirby. Keke carried Kirby to the ground and flew off before he could wake up. After Kirby wakes up, he sees Dedede, unconcious. After reviving Dedede, they see the Lil' Kracko army emerge from the skys, and head towards Castle Dedede. Kirby agrees to help Dedede defend Dream Land. Dedede reminds Kirby of Kabula, his battleship. They make their way towards Castle Dedede, but run into Whispy Woods. Whispy, not knowing what was happening to Dream Land, attacks. After they defeat him, Dedede and Kirby continue to head for Castle Dedede. Once the two of them arive there, they meet up with Bandanna Dee who is preparing Kabula for the coming battle.The three board Kabula, and fly into the air occupied by Lil' Krackos. After they defeat the Lil' Krackos, Kracko comes and destroys Kabula. As they crash, Kirby, Bandanna Dee, and Dedede jump out of Kabula and land on a Warp Star that takes them to Kracko's Palace once again. Once the three of them reach the throne room, they battle Kracko. After Kracko's defeat, he falls to the ground and begins to spark. Kirby, realizing the danger, grabs Dedede and Bandanna Dee, and pulls them off of tthe clouds. Kracko's Palace explodes, and Kirby, Dedede, and Bandanna Dee fly away on a Warp Star. Kirby drops Dedede, and Bandanna Dee off at Castle Dedede and flies off as they wave goodbye. Kirby flies past several Waddle Dees, who are carying the defeated Kabula back to Castle Dedede. Gourmet Race Mega This is a special episode in which you can race to the finish as any character. Each character has a different speed. Each Copy Ability also has a different speed. This is also the only episode in which you can find the Cheetactor enemy. Curse of the Black Dragon For unknown reasons, the Dimension Mirror falls from the sky to the ground. Kirby finds it on the ground and suddenly a giant Black Dragon flies out of it. Shadow Kirby follows and tries to defeat it. Whispy Woods watches from a distance. On Whispy is an Apleg. The Black Dragon flies towards Shadow Kirby and posseses him. The possesed Shadow Kirby grabs the Dimension Mirror and creates a large glow that pulls himself, Kirby, Whispy Woods, and the Apleg into the Mirror World. Kirby wakes up to find himself in Rainbow Route. At the end of Rainbow Route Kirby finds the Apleg defending itself againt Whispy's Revenge. After defeating Whispy's Revenge, Apleg explains to Kirby that Whispy was transformed when he got transported to the Mirror World. Kirby decides to find the missing pieces of the Dimension Mirror which are scattered across the Mirror World. Apleg decides to help Kirby. Kirby and Apleg find the pieces of the Dimension Mirror at: Cabbage Cavern, Mustard Mountain, Carrot Castle, and Olive Ocean. The 5th piece is held by Wiz at Peppermint Palace. After fixing the Dimension Mirror, Kirby and Apleg activate its power. Kirby and Apleg ride the Warp Star back to Whispy. Suddenly, Shadow Kirby comes and takes the Mirror. All of them (including Wiz who was walking sadly towards them in defeat). During the transport Kirby and Apleg fight Shadow Kirby. After defeating him, the Black Dragon flew out of him and dissolved. Kirby wakes up and finds himself right where he started. He sees Whispy and Apleg sitting and playing. Kirby looks around for Shadow Kirby or Wiz, but can't find either of them. He sees the Dimension Mirror still broken and decides to leave it there until he finds Shadow Kirby and Wiz. Whack-a-Kirby Kirby is continuing his journey to find Shadow Kirby and Wiz when the ground below him collapses and he falls in a cavern. Kirby gets up and sees Mogu who laughs and flees. Kirby chases after him. At the end of the cavern, Kirby battles Mogu. After Mogu's defeat, Kirby rides the Warp Star out of the cavern and continues his journey. A while later Kirby runs into Ms. Moley who attacks him. After Ms. Moley is defeated, the ground under Kirby once again collapses and Kirby falls into another cavern. Kirby gets up and sees Spiny Mogu who flees. At the end of the cavern Kirby battles Spiny Mogu. Because of Spiny Mogu's spikes, any physical attack on him will cause Kirby damage and won't effect Spiny Mogu. The only abilities that will damage Spiny Mogu are: Bomb, Crash, Hammer, Mike, Missile, Surrender, Master, Kabuki, Samurai, Triple Star, Exploding Gordo, Missile Launcher, Flare Beam, Grand Hammer, Monster Flame, Snow Bowl, Sailor, Earthquake, and Zeus. (Bomb, Hammer, and Missile are offered before the battle.) After Spiny Mogu is defeated, Kirby calls the Warp Star. When the Warp Star doesn't come Kirby ventures deeper into the cavern. At the very deepest part of the cavern Kirby comes across Moley. Moley instantly attacks Kirby. After Kirby defeats Moley, he finds the Warp Star and flies out of the cavern. Outside of the cavern, Kirby is surprised to see a large cliff. Moley appears from the cliff and proceeds to defeat Kirby. After Moley is defeated a second time the cliff collapses and Kirby continues his adventure. Playable Characters The list of characters was reavealed on the official CAMEO website. The link will be revealed later. Inhaling characters can inhale other characters to get certain abilities. Spear and Master abilities can only be gained through this method. Definate Unlocked Through the Story *Kirby *Yellow Kirby *Red Kirby *Green Kirby *Gooey *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Daroach *Squeaker *Chuchu *Coo *Kine (Underwater levels only) *Nago *Pitch *Rick *Bandanna Dee *Kabula (Sky levels only) *Tankbot (Tankbot levels only) *Cappy *Apleg *Poppy Bros. Jr. *Schnoz Unlocked through other means *Acro (Underwater levels only) *Wheelie Bike *Keke *Knuckle Joe *Poppy Bros. Sr. *Galacta Knight *Marx (1st Form) *Maskless Meta Knight *Magolor (1st Form) *Dyna Blade (Sky levels only) *Waddle Doo *Paint Roller *Prince Fluff *Chilly *Chef Kawasaki *Ribbon *Ado *Wiz *Grill *Mr. Shine *Shadow Kirby *Plasma Wisp *Sword Knight *Gim *TAC *Whispy Woods Jr. Possible *R.O.B. *Mii Cut *Samus Aran *Dark Meta Knight *Biospark *Bugzzy *Bonkers *Simirror Modes There are multiple modes you can play through in the game. *Story Mode *Extra Mode *Bonus Mode *Free Mode *Survival Mode Abilities Kirby, Yellow Kirby, Red Kirby, Green Kirby, Gooey, Chuchu, Coo, Kine, Nago, Pitch, and Rick can use many different Copy Abilities that can be obtained through a number of methods. Regular Abilities Regular Abilities can be obtained by inhaling enemies, Mid-Bosses and boss attacks. *Animal *Backdrop *Ball *Beam *Bomb *Bubble *Burning *Broom *Cook *Copy *Crash *Cupid *Cutter *Fighter *Fire *Freeze *Hammer *Hi-Jump *Ice *Jet *Laser *Light *Magic *Metal *Mike *Mini *Mirror *Missle *Needle *Ninja *Paint *Parasol *Plasma *Sleep *Spark *Stone *Suplex *Sword *Throw *Tornado *UFO *Wheel *Wing *Yo-yo *Flex New *Balloon *Leaf *Water *Whip *Iron New *Kabuki *Samarai *Cat New *Pancake New Secret Abilities Secret Abilities are hidden in certain locations. Once they are found, they will appear more often. *Surrender New *Docter New *Mario New *Falco New *Shiek New *Baton Twirling New *Top New *Ice Cream New *Ghost *Smash Character Abilities Character Abilities can only be obtained by inhaling certain playable characters in multi player mode. Wheelie Rider is obtained by jumping on Wheelie. *Spear *Master *Wheelie Rider Boss Weapons Boss Weapons are used only to battle bosses with the exception of Triple Star. *Ribbon's Shard Gun *Ultra Sword *Triple Star *Star Rod *Warp Star (Kirby) *Warp Star (Kirby, Cappy) *Warp Star (Kirby, Squeakers, Daroach, Spinni, Storo) *Doc *Pix *Star Chariot Hidden Abilities Hidden Abilities can be uncovered by using the Copy Copy Ability on certain enemies, Mid-Bosses, and playable characters. *Walking Statue *Refrigerator *Exploding Gordo *Needle Points *Melting Ice Cube *Curling Stone *Snare *Fire Starter *Missile Launcher *Flare Beam *Monster Flame *Grand Hammer *Snow Bowl *Grim New *Sailor New *Shark New *Ganksta New *AK New *Earthquake New *Zeus New *Afro New *Seuss New *Dust New *Rich New Episodes There are many episodes that you play through thoughout the story, that connect at certain points. Main Mode *Krack! Goes the Kirby! *Gourmet Race Mega *Curse of the Black Dragon *Whack a Kirby *Milky Way Wishes 2 *Into The Nebula *The Haunted Castle Lololo *Set in Stone *The Beauty of Revenge *Code of the Samarai *Return of the Squeak Squad Extra Mode *The Arena *''Unnamed Meta Knight Episode'' *The King Has Returned *Krack! Goes the Kirby! Again *The True Arena *''More TBA...'' Password Episodes *Jumping, and Jumping, and Jumping *Classic Mode *The Artist *The Haunted Temple *Boxing *The Big Scare *The Bigger Scare Levels Krack! Goes the Kirby! *Cloudy Courtyard *Green Greens *Lil' Kracko Invasion *Kracko's Palace Gourmet Race Mega *Pumpkin Grand *Corn Hall *Onion Garden *Mega Feast Curse of the Black Dragon *Rainbow Route *Cabbage Cavern *Mustard Mountain *Carrot Castle *Olive Ocean *Peppermint Palace *Dimension Mirror Whack-a-Kirby *Mogu's Cavern *Nature Notch *Spiny Mogu's Cavern *Moley's Cavern Milky Way Wishes 2 *Pop Star *Rock Star *Aqua Star *Neo Star *Shiver Star *Ripple Star *The Rip Enemies TBA Mid-Bosses *Meta-Knights *Buggzy *Bonkers *Boxy *Max Flexer *Phan Phan *Iron Mam *Box Boxer *Fire Lion *Mr. Frosty *Mr. Tick Tok *Big Metalun *Captain Stitch *Jumpershoot *Giant Rocky *Jukid *Toss Tortise *Grand Wheelie *Ebizou *Sword Knight *Loyal Skully *Zombon *Poppy Bros. Sr. *Mini Tedhaun *Bombar *Master Hand *''More TBA...'' Bosses These are the bosses. Main Mode *Kracko Jr. *Whispy Woods *Kracko *Whispy's Revenge *Wiz *Shadow Kirby *Mogu *Mrs. Moley *Spiny Mogu *Moley *Pix *Acro *HR-H *HR-E *Mr. Bright *Mr. Shine *Dark Daroach *Dark Nebula *Lololo and Lalala *Gobbler *Poppy Bros. Sr. *King Golem *Digital Sweet Stuff *Nightmare *Customer Services *Grill *Squeakers *Doc *Storo *Spinni *Gao Gao *Tedhaun Extra Mode *Kirby *Computer Virus *Main Cannon #2 *Mega Titan *Heavy Lobster *Reactor *Meta Knight *Dark Meta Knight *King Dedede *Escargoon *Masked Dedede *Star Block Waddle Dee *HR-D3 *Kracko Jr.'s Revenge *Giant Bombar *Kracko's Revenge *Mecha Kracko *Skullseer *Buzzybat *Darkrai *02 *Galacta Knight *NOVA *Mega Marx *''More TBA...'' Password Bosses *Patrick *Master Hand and Crazy Hand *Frankie *Artist's Hand *Painted Marx *Rotom *Celery Steak *Celery Soul *Surrender